To Let Go?
by Rainedrops
Summary: [on hiatus] Rin falls down a gorge and disappears from the feudal era for over 10 years. Sesshoumaru, searching for her all this time, has finally found Rin. Please R
1. Returning

To Let Go?  
By: Rainedrops  
  
Chapter 1 - Returning  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaah-------"  
"Rin!"  
"Sesshoumaru-sa…" The little girl's voice faded away as she dropped deeper and deeper down. The guardian of the girl flew down after her. Much to his surprise, he couldn't sense her anywhere. As a matter of fact, her scent had totally disappeared.  
What in the world is going on? He thought to himself.  
  
"Wah! Finally home!"  
Rin dumped down all her things and lied on her bed. She was tired from the archery competition at school today. Her concentration was lacking today, unlike her usual self. Rin completely forgot to change and fell asleep in her archery attire.  
_Flashback:  
She had lost her balance and fell into a gorge. Usually she'd be riding on Aun but Sesshoumaru-sama had sent Jaken and Aun to do some other task. Yelling out for help, she noticed that she slowly started to disappear. She was scared. It was as if the darkness in the gorge was swallowing her whole. Before she realized where she was, she had appeared in an unfamiliar city, the city in which she now lived. She ended up in some city park, and stayed there for days, believing that Sesshoumaru-sama, as always, would find her and pick her up. He didn't this time. An old couple was strolling in the park one day and decided to take care of her. But even they had passed away 2 years ago in an unfortunate accident. Before she knew it, Rin had lived here for more than a decade, adapting to the new culture…A place governed by technology, modern ideals, peace, and definitely no youkai…_  
Sunshine woke her up the next morning. Rin had fallen asleep without knowing.  
"My goodness… I better go take a shower… I smell!"  
After taking a bath, she put on her pajamas. She did not intend to leave her apartment today. She would spend this weekend resting. She got out of the bathroom and headed back to her room.  
"Greetings little girl…"  
"Uuaaah! Who the hell are you?!" Rin was caught by surprise by this creature who didn't look exactly human.   
"There is no need to know of my identity. All you need to know is that I possess the power to travel through time, although at a great expense. I have received a request from an honourable youkai to come and retrieve you. Had I not owed his father a favour, I wouldn't have risked my life to get you. Now come with me before I lose my patience…"  
"Youkai? What are you talking about? There are… no youkai… in… this…." Before she knew it, Rin's eyes were closing fast.  
_What's happening to me…? Why are my eyes closing…?_  
  
"Ugh…" Rin grunted. Her body was all stiff. She stretched out a little, then kept still when she heard voices.   
"There she is Sesshoumaru. I have brought her back to this world as you've wished."  
"Thank you. Now your debt to my father has been paid."  
Sesshoumaru-sama? It can't be! Have I returned to the world where I came from? Rin thought to herself. She sat up, deep in thought when Sesshoumaru appeared from behind.  
"How long do you plan on sitting there Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
Rin turned her head around. Sesshoumaru looked exactly the same as he did before she left; long flowing hair with the fluffy over his shoulder. Rin slowly got to her feet.  
Sesshoumaru, standing a few steps away, looked at her. Although Sesshoumaru remained the same, Rin had grown considerably. Rin had a beautiful figure now, a figure of a grown woman. Yet her innocent and cheerful personality hadn't disappeared.   
"Rin, put… on your clothes…." Sesshoumaru ordered, slightly embarrassed, but his facial features showed none of it.  
Rin looked down and realized that she had nothing more than a towel wrapped around her. She just came out of her bath when a strange youkai put her to sleep and took her back here.  
"Oh no! I didn't even get time to put on any clothes because of that weird person who forced me to follow him…. Um… Sesshoumaru-sama…. Do you have anything I can change into?"   
Sesshoumaru sighed. "Wait here Rin. Jaken! Look after Rin while I'm gone!"  
With that, Sesshoumaru took off and a familiar short figure wabbled over.  
"Rin, what do you think you were doing for the past ten years?! Sesshoumaru-sama has been searching all over the place for you and even gave up chasing after Naraku for a while. I have no idea what Sesshoumaru-sama sees in a little human girl like you…" Jaken muttered as he approached Rin.  
"Jaken-sama!!" Rin ran over and picked up the little youkai, "You haven't changed at all!" Rin was happy to see her old companion. Although Rin had adapted to the other world's lifestyle, she found the returning to her homeland just as natural.  
"Waaah! Put me down this instant! Let me go you fool!"  
Rin laughed as she placed Jaken on the ground. As they waited for Sesshoumaru to return, Rin told Jaken of the other world she lived in, the school she attended, the friends she met; there was so much Rin couldn't possibly say it all.  
"Well it seems like you've been having a good time while you were gone," Jaken said, "You have no idea what I had to go through."  
"What's wrong Jaken-sama?"  
"Even since you disappeared, Sesshoumaru had been acting strangely. I thought we were looking for Naraku as usual but he even stopped by human towns. I realized that instead of searching for Naraku, he was searching for you! Sometimes in his sleep he would mumble things. Occasionally I would hear your name in it. Aaah! Of all things why would Sesshoumaru-sama be thinking of a human girl?!? He has changed so much since you appeared…"  
"Jaken…" Sesshoumaru interrupted with a threatening voice.  
Both Rin and Jaken were startled by Sesshoumaru's sudden return.  
"S…S…Sesshoumaru-sama! Please forgive this unworthy servant. I did not mean to disrespect you in any way…"  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, please forgive Jaken-sama. He was only answering to my questions." Rin said with a pleading voice as Jaken slowly inched away from the scene.  
"I will punish him later. First, put these on." Sesshoumaru tossed a kimono at Rin. Rin took the kimono and started to unfold it but looked up when she realized that Sesshoumaru was still looking at her. Feeling rather embarrassed, Rin got up and walked towards some trees a few metres away with the kimono in her hand.  
"Where are you going Rin?"  
"To change of course! I can't change in front of someone!" Rin said matter-of-factly as she gave Sesshoumaru a distasteful look. She had grown accustomed to the privacy that the modern world offered. Her attitude caught Sesshoumaru off guard a little. Rin realized what she had done and turned around to apologize but couldn't find Sesshoumaru anywhere. As fast as he vanished, he reappeared in front of her.  
"Ah!" Rin yelped in surprise. Sesshoumaru lifted her chin and brought his face close to hers.  
"It seems that before I punish Jaken, I'll have to punish you." Sesshoumaru said with a somewhat amused voice and looked at her with piercing eyes.   
Rin shivered in fear, her eyes tightly shut. _Is he going to kill me?_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I realize that sticking to a character's personality is the hardest thing to do while writing a fanfic so if I stray, forgive me :3 Other characters mentioned in this fic that are not in Inuyasha are original characters. Originally I was going to make it one chapter only. Then… well I didn't exactly hit a writer's block or anything, just that I got into a little dilemma with the story after this point so I decided to stop and post this much. Please R&R ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken do not belong to me (regrettably XD)~  
  
http://www.wild-swans.net/rainedrops  
http://www.xanga.com/rainedrops  
rainedrops03@hotmail.com


	2. Journey Through Memories

To Let Go?  
By: Rainedrops  
  
Chapter 2: Journey Through Memories  
  
"It seems that before I punish Jaken, I'll have to punish you." Sesshoumaru said with a somewhat amused voice and looked at her with piercing eyes.  
Rin shivered in fear, her eyes tightly shut. _Is he going to kill me?_  
  
Rin's body stiffened as she waited for her punishment. To her surprise, none came. She chanced a peek and found that Sesshoumaru was just staring at her with his ever so expressionless face. His eyes never left her face, as if searching for something….  
"Sesshoumaru-samaaa…" Jaken hollered from afar as he came towards the two. Sesshoumaru immediately turned around and took a few steps away from Rin.  
"What is it Jaken?"  
"Um… well… I was just wondering if we could move on now…" Jaken stuttered, feeling the irritation in his lord's voice.  
"Jaken… It is I who decide when we shall move. Rin, change quickly. We are leaving."  
Without another word, Rin turned around and obeyed.  
The three walked on for hours without a break or any food. Rin was starting to lag behind. Her physical abilities weren't poor, but she was human after all. Her breath became ragged; her body became heavy. Aun was carry packages on its back so Rin couldn't hitch a ride.  
"Aaah! I can't take this anymore!" Rin yelled as she stopped dead in her tracks and just sat down on the path. As usual, Jaken walked over to Rin and started complaining about the weakness of humans.  
Sesshoumaru looked at the two bicker for a while and replied, "We will rest here today. Jaken, find a suitable place to set up a fire."  
Jaken took off, leaving Rin and Sesshoumaru alone once more. Rin also got up and looked around.  
"What are you looking for?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
"A river, or stream, or something where I can take a bath at least…" Rin replied in a weary tone.  
"Head west."  
_West…? Which way is west?_ Rin thought to herself but didn't bother asking and just walked to where her instincts took her. She soon heard the sound of water as her reward. Once she reached the riverside she rolled up her sleeves and splashed water on her face.  
"Uah~ This feels good!" Rin said to herself as she was getting ready to bathe. With her kimono off, she stepped into the river.  
_It's so cold… Why in the world do I put up with this? How did I even get here? It's great and all that I get to see my life-saver (literally). I would have been even happier if this happened a decade ago when Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama were my only 'family'. But now, I got used to the other world already. I have all my friends at school. This world is so far behind in terms of… everything! I mean, who in their right mind would believe in the existence of youkai? Yet I'm stuck here with 2 of them. And there are no cars. How can people stand walking around for hours? What's worse is that I have to hike with my bare feet!_  
"Aaargh!" Rin grumbled in frustration as she splashed the cold water around. Little did she know that from a distance, a figure sat on top of a tree was watching over her. Knowing that this location was not the best place to stop for a rest, Sesshoumaru had followed her to make sure she came to no harm.  
_It is true that she still has the same scent, but there are things about her that have changed… and not to my liking either. She is my possession; after all, I did save her life. And now that I've brought her back here she does not seem grateful in the least. On top of that she dares to talk back at me. I must make sure she remembers who she is dealing with and that she will forever have to obey me until I am tired of her…Perhaps a decade is too long for a human. Nevertheless she is mine to keep until I decide to throw her away…Nothing can rob me of my belongings, not even time…_  
  
The fire Jaken made was starting to die down. Rin had been sitting in front of it for hours, not knowing what to do. Normally she'd be in front of her computer talking to her friends online. But in a world more than 500 years behind, there was nothing of that sort for her. Rin looked around for somewhere to sleep but found none to her liking. She was surrounded by trees, bushes, dirt and leaves. It was as if she went hiking, except there was not tent to pitch, and no sleeping bag to snuggle into.  
_How was I able to live through this 10 years ago…? Wait… I didn't. Hm… what was that soft white stuff I used to sleep on everyday…_ Then she remembered as she took a glance to her right. Sesshoumaru was leaning on a tree with his eyes closed. The fluffy around his shoulder laid by his side. As if she did so everyday, Rin got up, walked over to Sesshoumaru and settled by his side. Laying her head on the fluffy, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
_At least that hasn't changed… _Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well here is another chapter. I think I'll need to change the title of this story when I finish writing it because I realized it has no relevance whatsoever with the story :P My bad ^^; Looks like the story will end next chapter, or at least that's how I see it at this stage. I seem somewhat unsatisfied with this chapter… but I think it's might just be my writing skills in general. Anyone got any suggestions on how I can improve? *sigh* English is my weakest subject in school after all :(  
Thanks for all the RxR from last chapter~   
  
Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken do not belong to me (regrettably XD)~   
  
http://www.wild-swans.net/rainedrops  
http://www.xanga.com/rainedrops  
rainedrops03@hotmail.com  



End file.
